


A Host Of Heroes

by Maybe_Human31



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, BAMF Avengers, BAMF Thomas Sanders, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By Tumblr, Kinda, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, My First Fanfic, No beta we die like illiterates, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, OOC Thomas Sanders, Panic Attacks, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, That includes all the Sides, They sorta happened not really, Yeah have fun, i have no clue what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_Human31/pseuds/Maybe_Human31
Summary: Thomas always wanted to be the hero. Someone to be believed in when things got tough. A hero like Captain America when they learned about him during history week in 3rd grade. A person who could be a symbol of peace and hope.The dream was easy to have.Living in Florida and working for Stark Industries, Thomas has an easy life filled with laughter and always surrounded by friends. The suit in his closet was folded up and hidden deep inside like his childish dream. The only heroes in this world were the Avengers, they didn’t need anymore.Until one needs help and he’s the only one around.Or they are.________________________________________Thomas and the sides end up helping out one of the Avengers after a villain attack, now they learn to be heroes once more as the villain aims for the Avengers' downfall.First fanfic please be nice.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	A Host Of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shattering Shining Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820644) by [Madoshi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi_Hikari/pseuds/Madoshi_Hikari). 



> Hi! So this is a thing I did. This was mostly inspired by the "Thomas Sander, SHIELD scientist" series by Madoshi_Hikari so you can go check that out. So yeah, enjoy and more notes at the end.
> 
> Warnings - Joan and Remus. Mostly them cursing and Remus being Remus

Thomas was silently blaming Joan for everything that was transpiring in front of him. Patton kneeling on the concrete clutching a bleeding Blackwidow. 

Black. Widow. Why did he have the worst luck in the world.

It had only been half an hour since he stumbled upon her and Patton started to heal her, a cyan aura around them while he worked. It was taking too long and Thomas was getting anxious. It didn’t help that Virgil was standing with them, casting his aura to help them hide a little in the dirty alley they found her in. The Creativetwins stood as temporary guards, brandishing their weapons as they looked out toward the street for any intruders.

“What's the progress, Pat?” Thomas needed to stay calm and make a plan, he couldn't do anything about the “what ifs”. He needed to get out of here.

“80%?” Patton looked toward Thomas, exhaustion clear on his face as his eyes started to fade from their cyan glow. “It’s hard to tell with her, like she was ripped apart from the inside out and-”

“Is 80% good enough to leave her for the Avengers?”

“Thomas! We can’t _leave_ a damsel in distress!” Roman quickly turned to face them, Hero costume worn proudly. No different from his normal outfit except for the red pants, white boots, and more golden emblems hanging from his shoulders. A red knight’s cape hung off his left shoulder, hiding a shield with his icon under the fabric, silver sword already drawn and being waved about. “We are heroes! We must fight evil and help those in need!”

“This is Black-freaking-Widow! She _is_ a hero! The Avengers are probably looking for her right now!” Thomas growled out as he stepped closer to the Prince. Maybe he was more upset at Roman’s outfit more than at the situation but right now- “We. Need. To. Leave!”

“Thomas I get you’re upset but I only need a few more minutes.” Patton’s voice wobbled when he spoke, body shaking from the strain, but Thomas could only sigh loudly.

“ _Patton_ . You _can’t_ keep this up for a few more minutes. I can _feel_ it.” Thomas half-heartedly glared at the parental side, Virgil shifted closer to Patton.

“Popstar’s almost done Thomas,” Virgil mumbled as he made his way to Patton, he shook with each step but was steady in his pace, “Let him finish.”

Thomas let out another sigh that bordered on a growl. He gave a nod at the two, Patton gave a bright smile in response as Virgil became less tense. 

Thomas looked back toward the twins, grimacing again at the outfits. As Roman turned back around, Thomas focused his gaze on the dark side. Again, the normal outfit just now with stripes of bright green along the pants. Mace casually swung on his shoulders as he shrugged at the discussion. The domino mask sitting on the green twins face covered the top half of his face, fading from green to black going right to left in a spray paint pattern. Roman’s mask was the exact inverse, red and white with gold flecks in the red, gold lining around the eyes.

Thomas started to shift his glare away when he saw Remus whip his head toward the rooftop of the building across the road. Thomas barely caught the silhouettes of some of the bad guys he spotted earlier in the street.

_Oh shit._

“Ooh~! Playthings!” Remus was bolting towards the roof before anyone could make a move, jumping the full height of the 20 story building once he was halfway across the road. Faint shouts of surprise were heard and the heavy sound of metal hitting concrete. 

“Shit! Roman go after him before he gets us caught.”

“Why do I have to?!”

“Because you cancel eachother out and I said so!” Roman rolled his eyes at Thomas’ reasoning as he bounded off after his twin. The shouting from earlier fading slightly as Roman disappeared over the buildings. Thomas looked back to find Virgil taking heavier breathes as Patton stood shakily and gave a soft smile, trying to calm the other side.

Thomas was definitely blaming Joan now.

______________________________

Thomas doesn’t know why he agreed to take a vacation, especially to New York of all places. Ya know, home to the Avengers and a few other heroes. What could possibly go wrong with not one but _three_ vigilantes.

_Former vigilantes._ Thomas reminds himself. (They don’t do that after that mess of a mission)

“Where do you want to go first?” Joan turned to Thomas as they walked ahead of him. Guess he got caught up in his thoughts more than he thought. Talyn walked next to Joan as they scrolled on their phone, looking for restaurants to eat lunch at, Joan was making them wander aimlessly through the city.

“We could go to the Empire State building?” Thomas shrugged as he walked a little faster to be in step with his friends. “I know that we talked about it-”

“We could go to Stark Tower?” Thomas whipped his head around to face Talyn as they looked up from their phone. “Ya know you want to see it.”

“We talked about this, Talyn.” Thomas gave a small hiss at the suggestion. He lowered his voice as he leaned closer to them. “They could be monitoring the area for . . . _enhanced_ people and I don’t want to risk it.”

It was an old conversation that Thomas no longer wanted to have. Stuffing his hands into his grey hoodie as he marched ahead of the two. They all had powers and they no longer were heroes. That’s it. They tried and fell down flat. Nothing more. Why was Tayln so insistent? It’s been five years. Unnecessary danger was unnecessary. Plain and simple. That didn’t mean he didn’t miss it but it was _dangerous_. Someone would have gotten hurt at some point, and that wasn’t a risk Thomas was willing to take. (They did get hurt, they almost died and it would have been his fault and that can’t happen again)

While wandering around NewYork, finding quaint little shops and various tourist traps, the time flew by quickly. Thomas finally felt relaxed, he knew if Virgil was present the Side’s darker aspects would be lighter and he might not be hunched in on himself. Thomas felt calm, something he hasn’t really felt in a long time.

Of course something went wrong. 

An explosion, loud and bright, was heard by the trio as they walked down the street. Screams promptly followed, both of fear and pain making Thomas’ hair stand on edge. The earth shook as more explosions went off around them, then the soldiers came down the street. 

Men dressed in bright yellow hazmat suits and brandishing gun-like weapons marched in sync down the street perpendicular to the trio. Flags with A.I.M. in big black bold letters as the screams and explosions continued. The trio stood in shock as they watched the men aim their guns towards the people on the sidewalk, blue gas shooting towards them causing people to go unconscious.

“Well fuck me.” Joan said as Thomas grabbed both them and Talyn, dragging them into a nearby ally, waiting for most of the soldiers to pass. When they were mostly out of sight Thomas breathed a sigh of relief but also a little annoyed at the situation.

“What the hell. It’s literally 11 am. ” Thomas stood protectively in front of his friends as the soldiers passed down the street, eyes starting to glow faintly white as he prepared to defend his friends. People came running down the street trying to escape the group of soldiers, panic and hysteria becoming more prominent in the citizens' faces. (If you help them they’ll just get hurt) “We need to go.”

“You mean we need to go help.” 

“ _No._ ” Thomas hissed at Joan, they met his stare head on. A sense of deja vu hit Thomas as he stood in the ally, surrounded by an enemy and with his friends. (Just like that night. BloodbloodJoanTaylnWe’ll die) “It’s risky and I already said we’re done.”

“I know, but you want to help. I know that you do.” Joan pushed Thomas out into the street, which thankfully was empty. “So let’s go.”

Tayln flashed a smile and started running with Joan, leaving Thomas standing there. Thomas slowly started running to catch up with them.

“. . . Great.”

“You can say that again.” Virgil rose up next to Thomas and started running with them, starting to heighten their anxiety level. “Where to first, Prism.”

“ _Don’t call me that._ ” Thomas scanned around and couldn’t really see anyone to help, no one looked hurt but the explosions didn’t sound good. So he stopped along with the others. “I don’t know. Patton, what do you sense?” 

“Someone is . . . upset?” The paternal figure emerged on the other side of Thomas, brows creased as he looked in the direction of the infested street. 

“Upset?” Joan questioned, Patton shook his head in response gazing toward what was assumed to be the direction of the feeling. 

“Not really pain, but frustration? Or-” Patton’s eyes flared open, before anyone could react he started rushing down the street in a flash of white and light blue. The now ghostly figure passed through walls and buildings alike. _Shit!_

“Pat!” Thomas tried calling after Patton, running after him with Virgil hot on his heels. Joan and Tayln followed but weren’t as fast as the others, but that’s what happened when Thomas’ . . . abilities were more to the physical side of things.

Running through the streets, passing by confused and knocked out civilians alike, trying to figure out where Patton was going. The blue gas from earlier seemed to disappear after it was sprayed on a person. Concrete, glass, and brick dusted the streets and skies as they went flying past the buildings, spotting Patton sliding through another corner into a wide alley.

Finally coming to a stop when they spotted Patton, now solid, kneeling next to a woman and her blood covering the ground and her body. When they stepped closer they realized that Patton was healing her, a light blue glow covered the woman as her head laid in the father figment’s lap. There was one more thing though, something that had Thomas take an instinctive step back and a sharp inhale.

Thomas heard Joan say something, probably that they would look for more people to help, leaving him there as he continued to stare in horror at the side in front of him. He barely noticed the black smoke that left Virgil’s mouth. Unease settled among the two, Patton paid them no attention as he continued to heal the hero.

“Patton-”

“She’s dying. But she was still alive when I got here!”

“Patton, do you know who this is?” Virgil stepped in front of Thomas as he asked Patton, eyes wide and black claws already appearing on his fingers, black eyeshadow growing darker and bigger every second. Patton looked up at the purple side, unblinking as he pinched his eyebrows as he answered him. 

“Blackwidow.”

Thomas is definitely blaming Joan for this.

______________________________

Remus jumped from roof to roof as he chased down the soldiers, a manic grin stretched on his face. He was quicker than them, he was stronger than them. (He would never be weak again) This was so _fun_.

“Run run run, little rats!” Remus swung at the soldiers like whack-a-mole, announcing each hit with a ‘ding’, his mace throwing them to the walls of the roof. “To slow little rats! You’ll need to do better than that if you don’t want to get hit~.” 

Remus kepting hitting the yellow soldiers and kept track in his head of how many were knocked out. Making a comment here and there about how tasty they all looked, not that he’d actually eat them but he _is_ meant to be intrusive. So fear and being uncomfortable around him was the norm. As he ran along rooftops to catch as many as he could, Remus didn’t notice the red, white, and blue figure approaching him from his left.

“Sir.” Remus turned to swing at the voice, only having the mace bounce off a shield making a sound resembling nails on a chalkboard, sending shivers down Remus’ spine. Obviously in pleasure as he took a good look at who was before him.

“Oh my!” Remus took a step back as he sized up Captain America, his grin transforming into a smirk. _This ‘ill be fun~_ “Captain America, my hero! Help me catch these rats, will you? I haven’t had a playmate in _sooooo_ long, my boss said no but I wanted to pway~.” 

Remus gave his best puppy-eyes pout, holding the mace close to his chest, his grin grew at the Captain’s frown. The super soldier took a few steps back to create distance, making Remus give a small giggle. 

“Your boss?” The Captain asked as he slowly moved to a fighting stance. Remus just laughed, making Captain America frown.

“Yep! Lovely fellow. He’s been even more _boring_ since- . . . Well, I can’t say can I~?” Remus gave out another laugh, only to be cut off by the super soldier.

“Sir, I need you to come with me.” Cap moved closer to grab Remus, but the green side simply kicked him in the chest, pushing him all the way back to the edge of the roof.

“No can do, sexy~.” Remus placed a hand under his chin while sticking his hips back, swinging his mace in his left hand and placing it on his shoulder. “Boss may be boring but I follow his rules, ‘don’t get caught’ being a big one. Can’t have you goodie-two-shoes figuring us out.”

“Well too bad.” Remus turned his head toward the new voice seeing the bird themed archer perched (HA!) on the corner of the building, training an arrow at his head. “We may have lost our guy but you can have second place for ‘Newest Freakshow’.”

“I think you mean woman.” Remus tilted his head. _Weren’t they looking for Blackwidow? Bird boy might be because those two_ definitely _go at it._

“What?” Cap asked and Hawkeye blinked at Remus, staring wide eyed at him. Remus ignored the way they tensed up at his statement. Obviously they were upset.

“Your gal. BlackWidow? Red head and badass? Thought you might be lookin’ for her if you’re over here. She’s down at the momen-” Dodging the incoming arrow was easy, it was expected, but not escaping the one to his knee. _Damn, this won’t be boring then._

“Shit, bird boy! Didn’t know you were the kinky type.” The Archer now closer and fuming, Remus simply blinked up at him, smirking. “All you had to do was ask to get me on my knees~.”

“Where. Is. _She_.” The arrow was an inch from his left eye, but Remus didn’t care. He can’t exactly die.

“Can’t tell you that, babe. My boss is taking care of her right now. If I told you then I would get in trouble.”

“Duke!” Roman jumped onto the roof. _Perfect timing, bro._

“Heya, pretty boy. Come join me!” Roman’s eyes widened as he gaped, making eye contact with the two Avengers. He slowly turned his head toward his twin, frown turning into a snarl. 

“Duke, what did you do?!” Remus gave a shallow shrug at the other. The Avengers looked between them, probably trying to figure out what was happening. “Prism is gonna be _pissed_.”

“Nothing! Sexy over here thought I was a bad guy! Boss is already gonna be pissed anyway.” Remus pointed towards a very confused Captain. Roman sputtered in response before he found his voice.

“Don’t call Captain America sexy!”

“You were thinking it too!”

“Yeah!” Princey turned beat red as he avoided eye contact with the star spangled Avenger. “But don’t _say_ it to his face!”

“Boo! You’re so _boring_ , Prince.” Remus stuck out his tongue toward the 

“Excuse me, sir, but you both need to come with us.” Cap now moved to Roman, more calculated compared to his approach to Remus, as he went to grab his arm causing Roman to flinch while jumping back and take a defensive stance. (The last time someone grabbed him wasn’t exactly a _good_ experience)

“Sorry, Captain. Sir. My brother meant no harm. He can be a lot.” Roman stood his ground as Remus looked around almost bored. He still looked at his twin in case he needed help. Remus saw him flinch, Avengers probably did too. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that he took out a dozen A.I.M. agents.”

“Sixteen actually, but who's keepin’ score?” Remus looked smugly towards Hawkeye, ripping the arrow from his leg. The bird hero shot another into his shoulder but Remus stood anyway, barely flinching at the pain. “That doesn’t actually hurt me, baby~. I’ve been hit harder than that.” 

(He wasn’t able to be summoned for a week, it **_hurt_** so much. **_Everyone hurt._** Roman couldn’t move from his own room. It _hurt and thepainthepainTHEPAIN_ ** _THEPAIN_** ) Not the time Remus.

Remus ignored the way Roman flinched in favor of smirking toward Hawkeye, the Avengers didn’t miss it though. Giving a quick glance to each other to confirm they saw what they did, the heroes gave a more open body posture while Remus rolled his eyes at the pair. Then the tell tale tug from Patton came, _come home_ it whispered, bringing a small smile to the Sides. Relief flooded them both, they could escape.

“Duke, we need to leave.” Remus rolled his eyes.

“I know, I know. I feel dad calling.” Remus ripped out the arrow and took a few steps away from the archer toward his brother. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Look, Duke was it?” Ah, such manners from the Captain. Remus gave a nod, the super soldier took a quick breath but the tug was painful now. “If you can tell us anything about how to find Blackwidow we-”

“Time’s up, dork!” Remus cut him off as he stepped next to his brother. Damn, Thomas must be hella upset if the tug was this bad. “Your gal is 5 miles south of us. If we meet again it probably won’t go so good for you. That’s not a threat, more of a caution.” 

Well, maybe it was a threat. If they tried to hurt Thomas, or Janus, or Virgil, or ANY of them he wouldn’t hesitate to kill them. _That_ he could promise. Giving one last smirk he placed his injured arm around his counterpart, waving with his mace towards the heroes. The Creativetwins sank down, and in a single blink disappeared from the two heroes’ sight.

“What the hell just happened?” 

“I have no idea, Clint.” Captain America started heading south, they could figure this out later and only after Nat was safe. “Let’s go.”

______________________________

Natasha slowly woke up, various beeps and machinery around her alerted her to her location. Her mind was rushed with information. She remembers the alert to the threat in downtown, the new wannabe villain group A.I.M. marching around, she was on the roof and that guy-

“Hey Nat.” Clint was sitting next to her, he gently placed a hand on top of her own. “How you feelin’?” 

He spoke clearly but it was still foggy, it felt like she was asleep for a decade and it . . . felt great, actually. She was confused but well rested. That was really weird.

“. . . Like I’ve had the best sleep of my life.” Nat slowly sat up in the Med Bay bed, realizing she felt completely normal. No injuries whatsoever. Which only made her more confused. “Why am I in the Med Bay?”

“You got hurt.” Clint shifted back into his chair with a frown, making the spy frown. He was hiding something. He simply shrugged under her gaze. “We don’t know how but someone fixed you up.”

Natasha gave a nod, she figured but there was no sign of treatment aside from the monitors she was hooked up to. _What happened?_ She brought a hand up to the side of her head, hoping she could remember something.

“I remember getting attacked by . . . whatever that guy was. I fell from the building . . .” Nat tried to wrack her brain for what happened. Then something clicked in her mind. She quickly looked toward the archer. “I remember who saved me.”

“Who?” Clint shifted up, full attention on Nat as she shifted her calculated gaze toward her hands that were now together in her lap.

“I only saw his basic profile,” She looked towards Clint, face twisted in a frown as she answered his question, “But someone else called him Patton.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay cool. Yeah so updates will be sporadic but since I'm on winter break and I'm procrastinating an English project I might update this quite a bit in the next few weeks??? Maybe??? But yeah thanks for reading and I would love constructive criticism if y'all have any. Until next time!


End file.
